stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Frontiers (Baldwin)
| name = Frontiers | image = baldwintitle1.jpg | season = 3 | ep_num = 9 | code = 24 | writer = | originaldate = 2004 | stardate = 53979.8 | year = 2377 | prev = Departure | next = Escape }} Summary Patrick Ingrum attends a special conference. Meanwhile, [[Tiana Ingrum|the newest member of the Baldwin family]] is about to arrive. Log Entries :First Officer's Log, Stardate 53979.8: We are on the final leg of a survey mission in Cardassian space. Years of military control of Cardassian society, along with the Dominion's takeover of Cardassia during the war, have rendered much of Cardassian space essentially unexplored. :There has been a personnel change: Our chief engineer, Lt. Cmdr. Bridget Ingrum, is nearly due. She has recently begun her maternity leave. Her lead assistant, Lieutenant Sonara, is now acting chief engineer." *:— Recorded by Jaimie Petrelli :Captain's Log: I have fought in battle for two years against the Dominion. I've been captured twice by Khan. I've endeavored to bring relief to a desolated Cardassia. However, there is no mission more important than the one I now undertake. I am now a father for the first time, and now formally welcome the newest addition to my family, and to USS Baldwin: Tiana Allison Ingrum, born at 0200 on May 9, 2377, Stardate 54000." *:— Patrick's entry to close season 3 Memorable quotes :"What can I do for you, sir?" :"I need you to report to Deep Space Nine for a special debriefing regarding the Khan situation." :"Yes, sir, I will be on my way here in 20 minutes. Hopefully, there won't be any warbugs ready to crash my runabout." *:— Patrick Ingrum and Admiral Ross :"Captain, what about this Bridget?" :"Sorry, sir. Bridget is my wife, and is 9 months pregnant with our first child, a girl." :"I see. What can you tell me about Mrs. Ingrum?" :"I'm not sure I understand, sir. I'm a starship captain, not a psychologist. Besides, I'm too close to her to give an objective opinion." :"I understand, but you still bring a unique perspective into this situation. I want to know what you think of Bridget as a person." *:— Admiral Dillon and Patrick Ingrum :"When I was captured by Khan during when he stole the Dreadnought from Torros III, Dr. Murrow expressed a loyalty to what he had realized were his children." :"I take it that means, by extension, you as well?" :"Yes, Admiral." *:— Patrick Ingrum and Admiral Dillon :"What has ''Wildfire been up to?" :"''We've been split between Cardassian support runs and patrols near the Red Zone." :"I've been working at getting the explorer ships off of patrol duty. I've noticed that the Cardassian space need to be re-mapped and explored." :"That would be a nice change." *:— Patrick Ingrum and Amanda Stacey :"Permission to come aboard." :"Permission granted." *:— Patrick Ingrum and Amanda Stacey, at Wildfire s airlock :"Make it so!" *:— Patrick Ingrum and Amanda Stacey, giving the order to head for Baldwin :"Hey, I understand that you're having problems with your warp drive." :"Unfortunately, I think we're going to need a tow." *:— Amanda Stacey and Jaimie Petrelli :"Call it, 0200 on the mark. It's a girl, 3 kilograms, 40 centimeters." *:— Dr. Neil Bratney, formally announcing the time of birth Notes *Patrick's first briefing with the Admirals is a summary of The Return of Khan. *The story - and "season" end with the birth of Tiana. The closing log entry has the stardate at the end, along with the Gregorian Calendar date. *The story title comes from the 1983 album from Journey, following Infinity, Evolution, and Departure. The song which Patrick sings while on the Wildfire - "Faithfully" - is also off of that album. The title is meant to suggest that starting a family is itself a new frontier for a first-time parent. *Bridget returns from maternity leave just prior to "Against the Wind" References Dillon, Brendan; Bratney, Neil; Deep Space 9; " "; Ingrum, Anna; Ingrum, Bridget; Ingrum, Patrick; Jem'Hadar fighter; Murrow, Alan; Petrelli, Jaimie; Roslyn; Ross, William; Singh, Khan Noonien; Starbase 42; External links *Frontiers Full text of the story, on the author's website. Episode 25